


A Moment With You

by Toni_ton



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2020-11-08 21:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_ton/pseuds/Toni_ton
Summary: A collection of drabbles for Johntober 2019.NEW: Big Sweater - Johnhyuk





	1. Confetti - Johndo

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Confetti - Johndo  
2\. Starry Night - Johnil  
3\. Clover - Johnmark  
4\. Wanderer - Johnny Centric  
5\. Desire - Johnyu  
6\. Crimson - Johnyong (Warnings in chapter summary)  
7\. Sparkling - Johnyhuk  
8\. Underwater - Johndo  
9\. Vintage - Johnkun  
10\. Flower - Johnjae (Warnings in chapter summary)  
11\. Abandoned - Johnten  
12\. Sugar & Spice - Johndokun  
13\. Big Sweater - Johnhyuk

Johnny opens the door to a face full of confetti. The small colourful metallic pieces are still falling to the ground when Doyoung throws himself into Johnny’s arms, the man dropping his bag in order to catch his husband.

“You got the job!” Doyoung yells, his arms around Johnny’s neck, legs around his waist and Johnny’s just doing his best not to topple over under his sudden weight.

“I got the job!” Johnny says, his smile almost as big as the one on Doyoung’s face. It’s the smile that Johnny fell in love with. The gummy one, his eyes crinkled and cheeks puffed with pure happiness radiating from his entire body. The smile that makes Johnny forget about all the bad in the world.

Doyong jumps down, freeing up his arms so he can cup Johnny’s face and pull him close for a kiss. They’re both still smiling and giggling and the kiss is messy but still wonderful.

All their dreams are coming true. With this new job, they can finally afford to move forward with their lives. Move into a larger apartment, get the dog that Johnny has always wanted and start the family they’ve been dreaming of.

“I love you. I love you. I love you so much,” Doyoung chants, pressing his face into the crook of Johnny’s neck and doing his best to hold back his tears.

Johnny runs a comforting hand downs the back of his neck,fingering the soft strands of hair there. “I love you, too,” he whispers.

Doyoung takes a deep breath to calm his feelings before grabbing a hold of Johnny’s tie and tugging as he walks backwards towards their bedroom. “How about we get started on that family of ours. I really want a little girl.”

“I thought we agreed on getting a dog first,” Johnny whines.

“Well, I think the chances of us making a dog and making a child are about the same so let’s see what happens.”


	2. Starry Night - Johnil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Two  
Starry Night - Johnil

“An imposter!” Johnny exclaims, arm in the air and finger pointed at the large round glowing object sitting in the starry night sky.

Taeil flops back on the picnic blanket with a sigh. “You don’t have to say that every time you see the moon.”

Johnny huffs, “I only know one moon and that is not it.”

This is far from the first time Taeil has heard this from Johnny but he can’t stop the smile growing on his face. He grabs the back of Johnny’s shirts and pulls him down so he’s laying next to him. “We came here to stargaze. Pay attention.”

Johnny rolls over so he’s facing Taeil. “I would rather gaze at you all night.”

Taeils fight the blush rising on his cheeks. Two years and he’s still so easily flustered by him.

“Do you know any constellations?” Taeil asks, hoping to put a stop to all of Johnny’s ridiculous compliments.

Of course, it could never be that easy. Not with Johnny.

“Only the ones in your eyes,” Johnny replies cheekily.

Taeil shoves his hand in Johnny’s face, pushing him away. “Stop!” he pleads.

Johnny just laughs as he bites at Taeil’s fingers. He hooks an arm around Taeils waist and pulls him close. The blanket under them ruffles but neither of them pay it any mind. He throws a leg over Taeil’s own and hugs him close as if he’s one of the many plushies taking residence on his bed.

Taeil doesn’t bother complaining. He’s used to this now. More than that, he actually likes it. Loves it, even. Because he loves Johnny.

He basks in the warmth of Johnny’s embrace. He may be Johnny’s moon, but to Taeil, Johnny is the sun. Even under the starry night sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my first time writing Johnil so I hope it wasn't too bad!!


	3. Clover - Johnmark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3  
Clover - Johnmark

Johnny is sitting on the floor, back against the wall and trying to catch his breath. He takes a swig of water and pushes the sweaty strands of his hair away from his face. The new dance routine is visually stunning but physically exhausting and Johnny wants nothing more than to close his eyes and drift away from the world. He does just that, hoping to get even just a tiny amount of rest.

“Hyung!” Mark’s yelling jolts him out of his trance. He almost scolds him but the boy looks so happy and excited that he can’t bring himself to do it. Instead he smiles, reaching over to ruffle his hair.

“Mark, what’s got you so excited.”

He holds up his hand. In it is a small green clover.  _ One, Two, Three. _

“You found a three-leaf clover?” Johnny asked, a little confused. He would understand the excitement if he had found a four-leaf clover as those are lucky but three-leaf clover are so common you could find them anywhere.

“Yup. It’s lucky, right?” He’s almost vibrating with excitement. “I’m showing the trainers a new rap I wrote and I was so nervous before but with this, I can’t go wrong!”

Johnny holds in the urge to coo at him. Eventually, he’ll tell him the truth but he looks so happy and so confident in himself that Johnny doesn’t have the heart to do it now.

“You’re going to do great. You would do great without it too but it never hurts to have a little extra luck.” Mark beams at him and Johnny can’t help but smile back.

“Hey, do you think I could borrow it for my own evaluation?” Johnny asks.

“Of course, hyung!” Marks says happily.

Later that day, after the evaluations, Johnny tells Mark the truth. His ears turn red and he starts stuttering and it’s the best thing Johnny has ever seen.


	4. Wanderer - Johnny Centric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Four  
Wanderer - Johnny Centric

Johnny doesn’t have a home. Not one that fits the usual definition anyway. 

He doesn’t like staying in one place. Not longer than necessary. Sometimes he’ll close his eyes and point somewhere on a map and that's where he’s going next. He’ll save some money, buy a ticket (train, plane, boat or whatever is necessary) and he’ll be on his way with nothing but a backpack full of his few possessions.

Of course, he has somewhere to return to. Back in Chicago, where he grew up. He’ll return there eventually, to where his parents wait, but for now he travels. He wanders to the different corners of the world, learning about cultures, eating delicious food and meeting wonderful people.

He loves this life. He’s 24 years old and in his prime. Itching for adventure and as many new experiences as he can find.

Johnny is not just exploring the world, he’s exploring himself. Learning who he is and becoming who he wants to be. Making mistakes and learning from them. Adapting to situations and making the best of all opportunities. It’s not always easy but it’s what he wants.

He’s having the time of his life but sometimes ... sometimes he gets lonely. When that happens, he goes to the beach. It reminds him that there’s just water between him and his family and friends. That one day, when he’s ready, he’ll return to them and they’ll be waiting.

He lets the water wash over his feet and it calms him. Comforts him and washes away his worries. And when he’s ready, he’ll return to whatever dingy hostel he’s staying in and continue on his journey.


	5. Desire - Johnyu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5  
Desire - Johnyu  
Inspired by the TV show Lucifer.

Johnny looks him in the eye, stares into his soul and asks, “What is it that you desire?”

The man hesitates for a moment, almost dropping his drink. “I desire … my sister’s husband.”

“Holy shit!” Yuta cries as the man covers his mouth in shock and runs away.

Johnny just grins. He’s done this so many times that he’s rarely ever surprised but it’s always nice to see a mortals reaction. Especially one so pretty.

“Do me!” Yuta says excitedly. “No wait, don’t!”

Johnny laughs at his indecision. “Scared of what you’ll say?”

Yuta narrows his eyes, not liking Johnny’s taunting tone. “Of course not. Go ahead,” he says with obvious faux confidence.

Johnny smirks as he leans in close. It’s been centuries since he’d last met a human even a little as intriguing as this one. Yuta was beautiful. Stunningly so with wavy brown hair falling around his face, his plump pink lips and his strong gaze. Best of all was his smile. Wide and beautiful, more so than any Johnny had ever seen before. Looks aside though, Yuta is not the usual type he meets in clubs like this. From the first glance, Johnny knew he was different. He doesn’t look at Johnny like he wants something. He doesn’t want a favour and he’s not simply after sex, that much he knows. But it’s confusing, to have a mortal not want anything from him.

“Tell me, what does your heart desire?” Johnny is honestly a little afraid of the answer. Afraid that he’s wrong and Yuta is just like everyone else.

He watches as his eyes go hazy and unfocused.

“I desire …” Johnny waits, his curiosity peaking. “I desire you,” and for a moment Johnny feels his stomach drop. Until he continues. “I want to get to know you.”

Johnny feels warm. It’s an odd sensation. One he can’t remember ever feeling before.

For the first time, Johnny feels hope. Hope that maybe his immortal life will be filled with more than just shallow relationships with mortals flitting through his life, never making any real connections and each day passing just like the last.

He’s only just met Yuta but already, everything feels different. Everything feels better.


	6. Crimson - Johnyong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Six  
Crimson - Johnyong  
Warnings: Mentions of blood and death. No actual character death.

Tears streamed down Johnny’s face, his hands shaking as he clutched tightly onto the knife.

He could see Taeyong standing in front of him, back turned and unaware of Johnny’s presence. He walks forward, careful to not make a sound. Taeyong doesn’t notice him until he’s just a couple steps away.

He starts turning toward him and Johnny doesn't give him a chance to see the knife. He steps forward, wrapping an arm around Taeyong’s shoulders and pulling him close. It almost feels like a hug, like the numerous ones they’ve shared together but this time is different. This time, Johnny pushes a knife into Taeyong’s flesh, as far as he can. He can feel the warm blood soaking through Taeyong’s clothes and staining his hands. As the blood flows, so do Johnny’s tears.

Taeyong grasps at his hands, trying to pull the knife out, but Johnny doesn’t budge.

“What..” Taeyong tries to speak but he begins to cough up blood. His skin pales and the blood looks a vivid crimson against it. It would be beautiful if wasn’t so devastating.

Johnny leans his forehead against Taeyong’s. “You betrayed me,” he whispers, watching as tears mirroring his own fall from Taeyong’s eyes.

Taeyong reaches up, cupping his face and smearing it with his blood. He opens his mouth to speak but he can barely make a sound.

His hand falls as he loses the strength to stay standing. Johnny pulls him closer, just barely managing to hold him up.

Taeyong looks up at him, eyes filled with sadness and despair, and Johnny feels his heart shatter into a million pieces.

He panics. As gently as he can, he lowers Taeyong to the ground. Taeyong’s breathing is shallow and uneven and Johnny knows he’ll be gone soon.

He tries to stop it anyway. He takes off his jacket and presses it down around the knife, trying to stop the bleeding. He keeps pressing with one hand while he uses the other to grab his phone and dial 119.

He hears a woman answer on the other side of the line. She asks what the emergency is and he freezes for a moment before hanging up. He knows it’s too late.

He lays down next to Taeyong, pushing his face into the crook of his neck. “I’m so sorry, baby. I’m so so sorry.”

He can feel Taeyong take his last shuddering breath and then he’s still, his head lolling to the side.

Johnny continues to sob.

“And cut!” the director yells, “Great job you two! You almost made me cry.”

Johnny gets up off the floor before extending his hand to Taeyong and pulling him up.

Taeyong smiles at him happily and Johnny gives him a quick peck on the lips, not caring about the fake blood drying there.

“You were brilliant, babe,” Taeyong compliments.

“I couldn’t have done it without you,” Johnny replies as he slings an arm over Taeyong’s shoulder and leads him off the set so they can both get cleaned up.

“Sucks we don’t get to work together anymore.”


	7. Sparkling - Johnhyuk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Seven  
Sparkling - Johnhyuk

The glitter in the purple polish sparkles as the light filters in through the windows. It's a beautiful day outside. The sun is shining, not a cloud in the sky and a soft cooling breeze makes it a perfect day to go out.

Johnny had suggested just that. He had wanted to take Donghyuk to the park, play on the playground, feed the ducks in the ponds and play fetch with Coco. But Donghyuk had other ideas and he wouldn’t take no for an answer.

So here the sit, in the living room on either side of the coffee table while Coco naps on the couch. Donghyuk has both hands splayed out flat on the table and Johnny holds the too small brush in his too big hand as he tries to apply the purple sparkly nail polish in a dignified manner. It’s not working.

“Papa does it better,” Donghyuk pouts.

Johnny does his best to not be hurt by that comment. “I know baby, but Papa’s not here. I’ll do my best, I promise.” Johnny leans forward to press a quick kiss on his forehead before he can react.

Donhyuk screws his face up in disgust. “I’m too old for kisses!!” he protests.

“You’re only four and you’ll never be too old for your dad’s kisses.”

Donghyuk could be 90 years old and Johnny will be giving him kisses from beyond the grave. He’s certain of it.

Johnny focuses, trying not to get any of the polish on the skin around the nail. He manages to succeed though the polish isn’t as smooth as he would like.

He continues, doing one nail at a time with painstaking concentration. Eventually, he’s done all ten fingers. It’s not perfect but he’s definitely improved since the last time.

Donghyuk blows on his fingers before holding them up in front of him and wiggling them around. “Pretty,” he comments happily.

Johnny smiles fondly at his son. He doesn’t know how he got so lucky.

“Okay, it’s my turn!” he exclaims, getting up and going to the draw holding Donghyuk’s nail polish collection. He picks out a glittery pink one before going back to the coffee table.

He places his hand on the table, exactly as Donghyuk had had his before. He watches as Donghyuk gets to work on his fingers. 

Donghyuk is a lot faster than he was. A lot neater, too.

Soon, Donghyuk is finished and the two of them have matching glittery nail polish.

“Thank you,” Johnny says as he admires his fingers.

“Let’s send Papa a picture.” Johnny gestures for Donghyuk to join him on his side of the coffee table.

He pulls the small boy into his lap and opens the camera on his phone. They hold a hand up each and Johnny uses the other to snap a photo as they both beam at the lens. He makes sure to get the angle just right so that their nails sparkle in the light.

“Papa’s going to be so jealous,” Donghyuk giggles.


	8. Underwater - Johndo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Eight  
Underwater - Johndo

They’re standing on the beach, Doyoung holding onto his hands.

“Are you sure you want to do this? I might scare you.”

“I’ll never be scared of you.” Johnny doesn’t have a doubt in his mind. He wants this more than he could explain. Doyoung doesn’t believe him yet but Johnny does love him and he wants to know all of him.

Doyoung still looks hesitant but, with a deep breath, he starts pulling Johnny into the water. Doyoung is walking backwards, trusting completely in the ocean to not lead him astray. He keeps his eyes on Johnny, as if looking for doubt of fear, anything to indicate that Johnny doesn’t want this.

He doesn’t find it. Johnny feels nothing but trust, care and love for Doyoung in this moment.

They keep going further into the water until it reaches Johnny’s chest.

“Are you ready?” Doyoung ask. He looks more sure now. Maybe, it’s the water making him more comfortable, more confident. Perhaps he feels more at home here, in the ocean. Johnny hopes it’s at least partially because he trusts that Johnny is being honest with him.

Johnny nods his reply, feeling unable to speak at the moment. He gives Doyoung’s hands a squeeze to reassure him.

Suddenly Doyoung is gone. Johnny lets his now empty hands fall to his sides in the water. It’s like Doyoung was never here to begin with.

He looks out, searching as far as he can for a glimpse of Doyoung. He finds nothing so he turns around, looking in all directions.

Johnny’s starting to panic just a little bit when he finally spots him. His head is bobbing up from the water, too far for Johnny to really be able to see him as more than just a round shadow in the distance.

Doyoung waves at him but before Johnny can raise his hand to wave back, Doyoung’s gone again.

Johnny jolts when he feels a cold grip around his waist. His feet leave the sea bottom and suddenly he’s being pulled through the water at a pace too fast for mere humans.

His heart's pounding in his ears when they stop moving. They’re far out enough now that Johnny can barely see the beach anymore.

Doyoung holds on to his waist, holding him up until he gains his bearings and only slowly letting go once Johnny begins to wade in the water.

He feels a tug on his hand and Johnny knows what Doyoung wants. He fills his lungs with air before closing his eyes and letting himself sink into the water, only opening them again once fully submerged.

The first thing he notices are Doyoung’s eyes. They’ve changed. His eyes are now entirely a pale blue with streaks of turquoise and white. It’s as if his eyes have been replaced with gemstones.

On either side of his neck are gills, fluttering as breathes underwater.

His skin shimmers in the light of the ocean, blues and greens and purples. It’s the most beautiful thing Johnny has ever seen. Doyoung is the most beautiful person Johnny has ever seen.

Johnny opens his mouth to speak, forgetting that he’s underwater. His mouth fills with water and he panics, quickly making his way to the surface. He coughs up the water before breathing deeply while Doyoung fusses over him.

“Are you okay? Should we go back to shore?” he asks worriedly.

Johnny shakes his head rapidly. Once he’s calmed, he takes another look at Doyoung. Above water, it’s easier to see the difference in his skin. It shimmers more and it looks rougher than human skin. He reaches up for a touch, gently laying his fingertips along Doyoung’s cheekbone. It’s cold to the touch and a little coarse but still so stunningly beautiful.

Doyoung wraps his own hand around Johnny wrist and he sees that Doyoung’s hands are now webbed. Johnny never knew such things were possible but he’s so grateful that he gets to learn. Grateful that Doyoung is sharing this with him.

“Will you sing for me?” Johnny regrets the question as he sees Doyoung look down, his mouth pulling into a small frown.

“You know I can’t. I won’t”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this drabble is actually based on an idea I had a while ago for a Johndo Siren AU. Hopefully one day I'll actually write the whole thing though I don't know if this scene will make it into the actual story.


	9. Vintage - Johnkun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Nine  
Vintage - Johnkun

They had let Taeyong pick out the car, both too busy with other things. All they’d really told him was that they wanted white, but they trusted Taeyong to do a good job.

They didn’t see it until it was time to drive away.

Johnny takes Kun’s hand and they walk down the path, guests lined up on either side cheering for them.

It’s a beautiful summer day, the sun still high in the sky and Kun looks radiant despite the long day of festivities.

Someone’s throwing flower petals on them and Johnny has no idea where they came from. They definitely didn’t organise that themselves. He looks around and spots Yuta ripping the petals off the flowers from the table centerpieces and handing them to Donghyuk and Chenle. Honestly, he should have seen this coming.

Johnny shows Kun the chaotic trio and memorises the smile on his face as he laughs.

Today really is the happiest day of his life. It’s been a year and a half of wedding planning and six years dating and Johnny is so happy that he can finally call Kun his husband. It wasn’t an easy journey but Johnny wouldn’t change any bit of it and he knows Kun feels the same.

They reach the end of the path and finally see the car Taeyong had chosen for them. Waiting for them at the end of the path is a vintage white bentley. It’s a beautiful car and it goes perfectly with their matching white suits. Taeyong couldn’t have done a better job and Johnny tells him just that as he greets the man waiting for him by the driver’s side.

Taeyong pulls him in for a hug before handing him the keys to the car.

“All you bags are already in the trunk and there will be someone from the car hire waiting at the airport for you. If you have any issues, just give me a call. You have to be there before 7 or you’ll be charged extra.” Taeyong looks as though he’s about to break out into tears as he gives his instructions.

Taeyong’s been with him every step of the way. Johnny doesn’t know that he could have made it this far without his best friend.

Johnny hugs him again, extra long and extra tight. “I love you, you know. I am so grateful to you,” Johnny whispers into Taeyongs ear.

Taeyong nods in response before pulling away and discretely wiping away a stray tear. “Careful or your husband might get jealous.” Taeyong teases.

Johnny looks over to where Kun is having his own emotional goodbye with Ten. “He knows better,” Johnny replies happily.

Johnny waves goodbye to their guest once more before climbing into the car and starting the engine, Kun climbing in soon after.

“You ready to go, husband?” Johnny asks.

“Why yes, I am husband. Let’s go!” Kun replies through laughter.

Johnny steps on the gas, one hand on the wheel and the other holding Kun’s. They drive away together towards their future.


	10. Flower - Johnjae

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Ten  
Flower - Johnjae  
Warning: Mention of past character death and cancer.

Jaehyun had been nervous when he had first walked into the  _ Neo Tattoos _ shop. Sure, it wasn't his first time getting a tattoo but it was the biggest one yet. Added to that was the fact that he wanted it on his ribs, a supposedly very painful spot. What really made this different though, was that this meant so much more to him.

Jaehyun wasn't much of an artist so when he decided he wanted this tattoo, all he really knew was that he wanted an orchid. The artist he had contacted, Johnny Seo, had taken the little he had given him and turned it into something beautiful and while Jaehyun was nervous he was also excited.

Jaehyun took his shirt off and lay back on the padded table. He's not usually shy about his body, he's actually quite proud of it, but Johnny might just be the most attractive person Jaehyun has ever seen and to have to strip half naked in front of him after just meeting was a little daunting. Jaeyhyun just hoped he didn't notice how red his ears are right now.

Johnny was tall and broad, his black hair falling around his face and piercings in his ears and bottom lip. Jaehyun had been curious about the tattoos all along the man’s arms and his neck and now he finally had a chance to get a closer look.

His neck was covered in roses, leaves and a snake. On his right arm was a forest trailing up from his wrist into the night sky at his shoulder. The left was covered in what looked like a map with a compass and an hourglass. Jaehyun doesn't know much about tattoos, or art in general, but he knew that these tattoos were gorgeous.

Johnny either didn't notice or didn't care that he was staring and simply went about setting up his equipment.

"Alright, are you ready?" Johnny asks.

Jaeyhun just nods quickly, not sure if he was ready but also not sure how to be more ready.

Johnny smiles at him kindly, clearly able to see Jaehyun’s nervousness. "A lot of people find that it helps to breathe in between the tattooing. And if you need a break at any time, just let me know. We'll do this 100% at your pace, okay?"

Jaehyun nods again, this time much more convincingly.

Johnny begins and Jaehyun quickly looks away, unsure if he can handle watching. The incessant prick of the needles is familiar but also sharper than the previous times. It's bearable now but he knows it'll get worse.

For a while, Johnny works in silence and Jaehyun focuses on the music playing in the studio while doing his best to ignore the buzzing of the machine. Every now and then, Johnny will check on him. He'll ask if he's okay or if he needs some water and slowly Jaehyun relaxes and becomes more comfortable. It's hard not to with how kind Johnny is.

Johnny is almost done with the line work when he starts speaking to Jaehyun.

"Am I allowed to ask why you decided to get this tattoo?"

Jaehyun thinks for a moment, unsure how to tell this story without making the atmosphere awkward.

"You don't have to tell me," Johnny assures, mistaking Jaehyun's silence for reluctance.

Jaehyun shakes his head. "It's okay."

"Orchids are my mother's favourite flower. As soon as I was old enough I would always buy her a potted orchid for her birthday. She had a really bad black thumb though and always managed to kill it. I kept buying them though because she always looked so happy when I gave them to her."

Jaehyun took a moment to breathe, not wanting to have a breakdown. Johnny simply kept working, giving Jaehyun the time he needed.

"Last year, she died from breast cancer." It was still difficult to say. It still feels fresh.

"I guess I wanted this to be like my final present to her. An orchid that will never wilt." Jaehyun finishes.

It's silent again, just the music and the tattoo machine to be heard.

A few moments later Johnny pulls away to get more ink. He looks at Jaehyun before continuing his work.

"I'm sure your mother would love this," He says kindly, a gentle smile on his face. "Thank you for sharing this with me."

Jaehyun returns the smile and Johnny continues with his work.

Every now and then, Johnny will ask him questions. About his life, his family and his mother and Jaehyun will question him back.

Jaehyun learns that Johnny is an only child and while his parents were not supportive of his career choice at first, they've grown to accept it (though his mother still hate that he's covered in tattoos). He learns that Johnny is only a couple years older than himself and that he had gone to college to study fine art but had dropped out after realising he hated it.

They chat for quite a while and time passes quickly until his skin gets tender and every stroke Johnny makes with the machine burns. They stop talking and Jaehyun does his best to hold on and make it through the final stretch. He knows it'll be worth it.

The whole thing takes a little over five hours.

Jaehyun stands up slowly, making sure not to irritate the skin on his ribs. He walks over to the mirror and he almost cries at what he sees. There are three large black outlines of orchid flowers, the stem peeking through in places, and each flower is artfully painted in with blues and purples and pinks as if there were a watercolour painting on Jaehyun’s skin.

"It's beautiful," Jaehyun says, his voice barely above a whisper. It's not enough to convey how grateful he is but Johnny seems to understand.

Once Jaehyun has had his fill of looking, Johnny wraps up the tattoo and gives him a folded paper with the care instruction. Jaehyun pays and he hesitates for a moment. Waiting almost, for something to happen. But, nothing does and so with a wave goodbye, Jaehyun leaves.

Later, once he's home, Jaehyun opens up the piece of paper and he finds a number.  _ Call me sometime. _


	11. Abandoned - Johnten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Eleven  
Abandoned - Johnten

Johnny starts when he feels a squeeze on his bottom, quickly stepping to the side and out of reach of the far too touchy woman. Johnny gives her a tight lipped smile and she winks back at him as if this was totally normal. Though Johnny guesses this is normal for her. Auntie Kim has been trying to feel him up every year since he turned 17 and started filling out more. This is but one of the many reasons he hates the annual family get together. 

Johnny’s not even sure how they’re related, if they are at all, but without fail she’s here every year and every year she manages to catch him despite his efforts to avoid her.

This year his plan had included bringing Ten, his new boyfriend. Ten was supposed to stay with him at all times and save him from awkward situations. And yet now he was nowhere to be seen.

“Johnny,” he hears his mother calling him and he thanks the gods that he finally has a reason to get away from Auntie Kim. With a hasty goodbye Johnny quickly walks over to his mother.

“My love,Johnny. I met your boyfriend. He’s so lovely. Much better than the last one.” His mother had hated Jungmo. Always said that there was something off about him, like he was hiding parts of himself. She had been right, she always is. The fact that she liked Ten was a good sign.

“Do you know where he is? I lost him half an hour ago, who knows what havoc he’s wreaking.”

“He’s over there talking to your Aunt Silvia.” Johnny follows her line of sight and sure enough, there’s his boyfriend seemingly having a splendid time with the older woman.

Johnny makes his way over, pout already in place. Ten sees him coming and smiles his way. It’s a gorgeous smile but that doesn’t mean he’ll get away with leaving him alone.

“You abandoned me,” Johnny whines at him.

Ten takes his hand, intertwining their fingers. “Did you miss me, baby?”

“Auntie Kim found me. You were supposed to protect me. I feel so dirty,” Johnny is exaggerating a bit now but Ten needs to know the pain he left Johnny to experience.

Aunt Silvia groans from beside Ten. “Not again. I don’t know who keeps inviting the woman. I don’t even think she’s related to us!”

The woman then spots her daughter. With a quick adios, she’s on her way and the couple is left alone.

Ten pushes Johnny to have a seat before standing in front of him. Now it’s Johnny looking up at Ten.

Ten cups Johnny's face in his hands. “I’m sorry, baby. Everyone was asking me who I was and what I do and I just lost you somehow. Was it bad?”

Johnny nods, pouting once more. He’s not actually mad, he just likes it when Ten babies him sometimes.

Ten presses a kiss first to his forehead and then on his lips.

“I’ll make it up to you. We can go get ice cream on the way back to yours.”

Johnny nods happily before holding up his hand, pinky extended.

“Promise you won’t abandon me again.”

Ten links their pinkies together. “I promise.”


	12. Sugar & Spice - Johndokun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Twelve  
Sugar & Spice - Johndokun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm six months late but if anyone reads this, I hope you enjoy!!  
Beware of really bad flirting!

Johnny is very particular about his baked goods. Cupcakes must be moist, cookies cannot be too sweet and bread must be soft and fluffy. Most important of all was flavour. Unfortunately, Johnny does not have the skills required to satisfy his needs on his own.

Ever since moving to Seoul, Johnny has been on the search for the perfect bakery. He had been to several so far but had yet to find one that has met his standards.

Next on the list was a small place called  _ Sugar & Spice _ . The place was new, open only for a few months, but had favourable reviews online. Johnny had his fingers crossed that this would be the place.

He pushes open the door, a bell ringing throughout the store signaling his arrival. The bakery is simple, modern and stylish. The walls are lined with while tiles, long lights hanging from the ceiling and the floors wooden. There are tall windows along the front of the store bathing the place in warm sunlight. Wooden shelves made with black metal frames lined the walls behind the counter and are filled with loaves of bread while the counter itself showcases cookies, cupcakes and pastries of all kinds. Everything looks beautiful but the best thing about the place is how lovely it smells.

As soon as he walked in, he was hit in the face with the smell of freshly baked bread with hints of sugar and fruits. It smells delicious and Johnny feels his stomach ache for food despite having had breakfast not long ago. He has a good feeling about this place.

Johnny’s alone in the store for only a few seconds before a man walks out from what he assumes is the kitchen. He’s gorgeous and has the most gentle smile Johnny’s ever seen.

“Hello, how can I help you today?”

Johnny smiles at his friendly tone. It would sound forced and overly friendly from anyone else yet it sounds genuine from him. Johnny looks at the man's name tag.  _ Kun. _

“I’m not quite sure what I want. Everything looks so good.” Johnny says it while looking directly at the other man. If he understands the double meaning behind his words then he does a very good job of hiding it. “What would you recommend?”

Kun smiles at him. “Well, I don’t think you’d regret choosing anything here, but my personal favourite is the cinnamon buns. They’re my partners' specialty.”

Johnny doesn’t know what to focus on at this point. The adorable dimples in Kun’s cheeks that he has the uncontrollable urge to kiss or the uncertain meaning behind the word ‘partner’. A significant other or simply a coworker? Johnny knows he shouldn’t be so invested in someone he met not five minutes ago, but there’s something about this man that just draws him in.

“I’ll take your word for it. I’ll take a cinnamon bun but I would like something that you made too. Surely anything you make will be as sweet as you are.” Johnny hates that these words just came out of his mouth. It’s the worst line he’s ever said and it’s a testament to just how much this man has already affected him and turned him into a bumbling fool.

He can see Kun trying his best to hold back a laugh and Johnny wants nothing more than for a hole to open up beneath his feet so he can plunge deep into the centre of the earth and burn in its core.

Before either of them can say anything more the door to the kitchen swings open and another man walks in holding a tray full of cookies. Johnny’s shocked to find he’s just as handsome as Kun. He’s a tad bit taller, though not as tall as Johnny, with sharper features that make him look like some sort of mythical creature that’ll lure him to his death.

“You’re terrible at flirting,” the man says, not even looking up at him. “Kun deserves better.”

He then places the tray on the counter before winding his arms around Kun’s waist and pulling him close. He hooks his chin over his shoulder before looking up at Johnny. He stares him dead in the eyes as he talks. “And he has it. He has me.” He finishes by sticking his tongue out childishly and glaring at him.

The whole display has an unusual effect on Johnny. He’s intrigued and excited. He feels tingles down his spine at the sight of the two of them. There are many different possibilities running through his mind.

Kun elbows the other man and scolds him for his behaviour. “That’s not how you talk to a customer, Doyoung!”

Johnny can’t help but laugh, drawing the two men’s attention back to him. “I get it now,” he says with a cheeky grin. He gestures to Kun, “you’re sugar,” then to Doyoung, “and you’re spice.”

Johnny doesn’t have to taste the food to know he’ll be a regular here.


	13. Big Sweater - Johnhyuk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Thirteen  
Big Sweater - Johnhyuk

It starts off small. Donghyuk is over and he steps on some water in the bathroom. He complains about hating the feeling of wet socks and takes a pair of Johnnys, not caring about how big they are on him. He doesn’t bother asking for permission. Not that it matters, Johnny wouldn’t have said no.

Another day, in the middle of winter, Donghyuk arrives complaining of how cold it is outside and how he almost froze to death on the way over. Johnny’s not surprised given he’s only wearing a jacket over his shirt and not a very thick one at that. Before he leaves Donghyuk riffles through his drawers before stealing a pair of knitted gloves and a scarf. The only times Johnny sees them again is when Donghyuk wears them out.

Donghyuk comes over after a class one day. They’re planning on having a movie night and Donghyuk whines about not being comfortable in his jeans and how his sweater is itchy until Johnny gives him a pair of sweats and an old worn shirt. He’s absolutely drowning in Johnny’s clothes but he’s never looked happier and Johnny feels a warmth blooming in his chest at the sight. Somehow, Donghyuk manages to take home both his own clothes and Johnny’s.

One day Johnny goes over to Donghyuk’s for a change. When he gets there, Donghyuk is dressed head to toe in clothes he had stolen from Johnny. Johnny can’t help but laugh and joke about whether Donghyuk even bothers buying his own clothes anymore. Donghyuk gives him a cheeky grin in response but doesn’t deny the allegations. Johnny doesn’t try to take any of his clothes back. He doesn’t look into it too deeply but he knows he likes seeing Donghyuk in them.

Johnny’s big realization comes in the form of his big blue sweater. It’s his favourite. It’s casual but it can be dressed up for some occasions. It’s the most comfortable sweater he owns, soft against his skin and warm but not suffocatingly so. He can wear it in autumn and spring and not be too hot and in winter he only needs a simple jacket over top to keep him warm.

He’s looking for it one day and he can’t for the life of him figure out where it’s gone. He’s gone through all his drawers and the closet. He’s looked through the laundry, clean and dirty. Under the bed, behind the bookshelf, in all his bags and out of pure desperation he even checked in the fridge. In the end he had to conclude that it was gone.

Or that's what he thought until Donghyuk walks in, ready to go bowling as they’d planned, and he’s wearing the sweater. It’s obviously at least two sizes too big for him and yet it looks just right. It looks perfect. Donghyuk looks perfect and Johnny isn’t even mad that he just spent two hours looking for that very sweater. He isn’t mad that Donghyuk took it without telling him or even asking. If it were anyone else, Johnny would be furious. But it’s not anyone else, it’s Donghyuk.

That’s how Johnny realises he’s in love with Donghyuk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyukie drowning in Johnny's clothes sounded too good to pass up!

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me here:  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/doyoberries)  



End file.
